Petunia hybrida. 
KEldopuel.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Petunia which was originated by me by crossing two unnamed seedlings, each of whose parents were also unnamed seedlings, none of which are patented.
The primary objective of this breeding was to produce a new Petunia variety having large flowers of a vivid purple color and a plant having a strong growth habit. The objective was substantially achieved
The objective was substantially achieved, along with other desirable improvements as evidenced by its unique combination of characteristics that are outstanding in the new variety and distinguish it from its parents as well as from all other varieties of which I am aware.
Asexual reproduction of this new variety by cuttings, as performed at Yachigo-shi, Chiba-Ken, Japan and at Somis, Calif., shows that the foregoing and all other characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.
As compared to the Petunia variety KERpril, KEIdopuel""s flower is larger and the plant has a stronger growth habit.